1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microfiche and in particular to a method and apparatus for deleting frames from a microfiche.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when it was found desirable to eliminate certain information provided on a microfiche, it was necessary to prepare an entirely new microfiche and to discard the old microfiche. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for "deletion updating" a microfiche that is not subject to the disadvantages, such as the expense, of the prior art method.